Love TrigoNOMetry and The Rest Of The World
by Scithancer
Summary: Everything is upside down and backwards. Many chapters... The epicness of Greek Mythology mixed with real world crisis... Actually just human feelings and such... THERE WILL BE BLOOD! I mean... *shifty eyes*
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. No, not at all. Ideas are... sorta... mine. Yeah... *shifty eyes*_

* * *

Grover loves Annabeth. Annabeth loves Percy. Juniper loves Percy. Tyson loves peanut butter. Juniper and Grover are in major conflict that might ruin their relationship. The Gods are contemplating on Percy's punishment. Poseidon is in trouble. Zeus is seducing Percy's Mother. Luke is back. Kronos is walking Earth, killing all of the half-bloods, and such. Does Sally have powers too?

**(A/N: I'm a noob, so deal with it if you don't think it's good. Also, this would be more of something you would read at the back of the book...)**


	2. Peanut Butter, Worries, and Water Phones

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

THERE WILL BE BLOOD.

I mean... *shifty eyes*

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. No, not at all. Ideas are... sorta... mine. Yeah... *shifty eyes*_

* * *

Percy took a token out of his pocket to make a call to his Mom; he had to tell her what was up with Dad. He threw it in the water.

"I would like to make a call to Sally Jackson, San Francisco.

No answer.

"I guess she's out, I'll just call her later."

Tyson came into the cabin. "Look what I found," he said. And he took out a huge bucket of peanut butter. "It was in the back of the cafeteria," and he shoved his entire hand into the open bucket.

Percy dragged his body to his bed, and flopped on his stomach. "Dad's in trouble, and I tried to call my Mom about it, but she didn't answer. She always answers. She told me she will always home at this time, in case I needed to call her."

"Well, I don't think this will lighten up your mood any more, but when I went down to work on some swords for Dad's army, I heard Dad talking to Zeus. He was telling him that he can go nowhere near his ex-wife. I heard him mention you Mom's name. I think Zeus is going to try to get your Mom to fall in love with him."

"Shit! No! He can't!" Percy fumbled though his pockets. "Tyson, do you have a token? I need to call my Mom RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not sure, let me check..."

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay." Tyson took a token out from under his pillow. "There's not may more where this came from. Let's hope that she's home by now..."

Percy grabbed it out of his hand. "Thank-you Tyson, I knew you would be there when I need you the most. Unlike some friends..."

"Percy, you got to stop being mean to goat boy. He is scary, but he's still you friend..."

"I need to call my Mom; we'll talk about this later." He threw the token in the fountain and yet again, recited his Mom's name and address. The phone began to ring. "Please answer, please answer," he pleaded.

"Hello?"

"Mom! It's me, Percy! I need to talk to you about something, and it's really urgent! And why weren't you home for the past hour?"

"I'm sorry Percy," she said, "I just went to the grocery store to buy some soda."

"What?!" Percy said, "We never have soda in the house! What's the occasion?"

"Well, Blowfish, I mean Blofis, got a promotion. He's now the Superintendent! We were just going to have a small celebration. Just us, and a few friends tonight, so I thought we should have some soda for it." There was a pause. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Mom," Percy began, "Remember when dad was telling you about how the three old sea gods came to get back what was originally theirs? Well, after their planned revenge started to attack. Dad's in trouble. And I keep telling him that I'm going to help him, but he keeps telling me not to."

"Percy..." His Mom paused. "You've been talking to your father?" There was a hallow-ness in her voice.

"Mom! That isn't the point! Dad's in trouble and I'm going to help!"

"Oh, no you aren't Perceus Jackson."

"Yes I am! And don't get quite angry at me just this yet. I have something else to tell you." Percy got a lump in his throat. He turned to Tyson. All the help he was given was a reassuring look, and then Tyson went back to his peanut butter.

"Percy. What's wrong? Are you in danger again?" She paused. "Oh no! Did someone die! Sweetie, I'm so sorry!"

"No Mom! No one has died." 'Yet', he thought. "You're the one who's in danger this time."

"What? Percy, what are you talking about? Are you sure you're not hurt or anything?"

"No Mom, I'm fine. It's just that Tyson overheard Dad, I mean, Poseidon, talking to Zeus about never going near his ex-wife. And he mentioned your name. Mom, Zeus is going manipulate you to be his. He's going to take you away from me, and Blowfish. And he'll either abandon you, or kill you when he's done."

There was a pause.

"Percy, are you sure about this? Are you sure Tyson got his facts straight? You know how he is..."

"Mom, I know this is the truth. I don't' know what you can do. Maybe just, don't' leave the house. Who knows what creatures will take you away, up to Zeus' grasps."

"Oh Percy, I'll take care of my self... The doorbell! Blofis must be home! Percy, I got to go! Ooh! I can't wait!"

"But Mom..."

Click.

Percy turned to Tyson.

"I hope she'll be okay."

**(A/N: First part/chapter. I wrote this a while back. It's basically going to be like another book. THERE WILL BE BLOOD... In one of these... Next part will be out soon[-ish]... Third part will be out... This year hopefully... Hey, I'm a high-school kid, give me some time. Anyways, hope you liked it!)**


	3. The Man In The Pin Stripe Suit

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. No, not at all. Ideas are... sorta... mine. Yeah... *shifty eyes*_

**

* * *

**

Sally Jackson walked towards the door, butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see her fiancé, the new Superintendent. She passed by the mirror and touched up her hair a bit and put a new coat of lipstick on. With a quick scurry to the door, she took a deep breath, unlocked the lock, and opened the door.

But what she saw wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of her lovely Paul Blofis, there was a man with a gray beard and gray and navy blue pinstripe, tailored suit. "Pardon me," He said in a sorta gruff, but sweet voice. "Is this lovely lady I'm staring before right now, a Sally Jackson?"

Sally blushed. "Yes, I'm Sally Jackson. And who are you?"

The man adjusted his tie. "I'm Zeus, King of the Gods."

The blush suddenly disappeared from Sally's face, her suddenly eyes went black, and she started to back away. "No. Leave. Leave RIGHT NOW," Her voice bellowed, "You are not welcome here. Don't you dare take one step in here or..."

Zeus dropped his briefcase and walked up to her, and grabbed her shirt by the collar. "Or what?" he whispered in her ear. "Come back to my house. We can talk about this little mishap."

"No," Sally screamed. "Get away from me! I know what you want! You will never have me!"

"Oh, I will," Zeus said seducingly. "Just you wait and see. I always get what I want. I will get you, Sally Jackson," and he disappeared.

**(A/N: I'm expecting to have a whole part devoted to Zeus/Sally... So yeah... Keep an eye out for it!)**


End file.
